Horsemen of Pestilence/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Pestilence has nothing special about his speed either, however he has shown to have a consistent flow of speed as to put it. Thanks to his devil fruit no doubt, he is immune to sickness and this his immune system and body are capable of greater feats since he didn't have the threat of a body weakening. However also what gives him an edge in battle is that he can amplify sickness in another. So he could be fighting a prefectly health young man and by the end of the battle, he is like an old man ready to pass away. Strength Nothing special can be said about Pestilences strength, only that it seems that it is always constant and doesn't seem to decrease as a battle goes on. This is believed to be thank to his own devil fruit, his whole body has become immune to sickness and also that he can cause sickness to amplify, thus affecting his enemy. Intelligences By Far Pestilence is the smartest member of the four horsemen, he seemed to have formed all of their plans thus far and had success in even gain the trust of Death with such a thing. He was able to outwit Smoker whenever the two had a small encounter a while back, Pestilence had never knew Smoker and with ease he was able to hit Smoker right on the never. Thus causing the man to lose focus and then letting Pestilence have his chance to strike at the marine. Swordsmanship Very little has been seen with his swordsmanship, since he is more of a man of intelligences than that of fighting. He seems to let the other members of the group do the fighting for him and Pestilence sits back and watches. But there was one event that forced Pestilence to draw his blade. He had used a mix of fencing style with a Chinese style of swordplay, this why he had used a Jian sword for combat. Fan Mastery Pestilence being a man of high standards and such, he uses a steel fan that often he is seen carrying. He like some members of the Hakuri crew use a fan as his main weapon, he was shown to create great gusts of winds and small wind like blades from his own fan. However he often uses his fan as if it was a boomerang, throwing it at an opponent and then it returns to him. Devil Fruit The Byoutai Byoutai no Mi (病体病体) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user can amplify any sickness that is in the surrounding area. Byoutai meaning “The Sight of Sickness”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Sick-Sick Fruit. Haki Pestilence had revealed that he has a mastery over Kenbunshoku haki and nothing more, he commented that he could only uses this type. Because he is a man of intelligences and not one of combat, thus why he is able to smell out where an enemy is. Then he can quickly form a plan as well, if he had predicted what would happen next in the battle. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages